Lovesease
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh sering menghampirinya setelah ia kembali ke Konoha dari pelariannya sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat. Perasaan aneh apa itu? Dan menurut Sai, hanya Sakura lah yang bisa meredam perasaan aneh pada diri Sasuke itu. /Birthday Fict buat adk iparku, Haruno Sakura yang udah telat dua hari, dan utk adkku, Kimie Sakiyurai :3/ Enjoy it!


"Bisa kauulangi permintaanmu itu, Pangeran?" Suara Senju Tsunade menggelegar di seluruh ruangan pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang berdiri di hadapannya bersama seorang pria berambut cokelat yang tampak lebih tua dari pemuda itu. Kedua iris karamel milik Tsunade menatap awas mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin membawa ninja medis terbaik di Konoha ke desaku," jawab sang pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil 'Pangeran' oleh Tsunade.

"Aku rasa kali ini permintaanmu itu sulit untuk dikabulkan, Pangeran Muku," tukas Tsunade yang menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyatu. Kedua matanya menatap lilitan perban yang terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuh sang Pangeran. "Kautahu bahwa perang dunia _shinobi_ yang ke empat baru saja selesai. Kami masih membutuhkan banyak ninja medis untuk merawat para _shinobi_ desa yang terluka parah. Dan sekarang, kau, pemimpin dari desa lain meminta untuk membawa salah satu ninja medis terbaik di Konoha yang juga adalah murid terbaikku?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya harapan lain selain ninja medis terbaik desa ini! Aku harus—"

"Pangeran," ucapan dari pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang sang Pangeran memotong perkataannya yang mulai meninggi. Pria itu melangkah ke depan dan berlutut di hadapan meja kerja Tsunade. "Aku tahu permintaan dari Pangeranku sangat berlebihan pada kondisi saat ini, tapi hanya di sini lah harapan terakhir kami, Nona Tsunade," sambungnya kemudian.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang mendengar perkataan pengawal pribadi dari pangeran Desa Bunga (Hana no Mura) itu. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Apapun syarat yang kau ajukan itu, pasti akan kukabulkan," jawab sang Pangeran tegas.

* * *

**Lovesease**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Naruto** ©**Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**Warning:**

Canon, A lil' bit OOC-ness, Typo(s) (maybe), Fluffy, etc.

**.**

**Genre:**

_Romance & Friendship_

**.**

**_Don't Like? Just don't read this fict! :)_**

_Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?_ **:)**

* * *

Sepasang mata sekelam langit malam itu terus mengawasi gerak gerik dua sosok manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon. Tampak sosok yang dominan dengan warna _pink_ sedang mengomeli dan mengobati sesosok pemuda pirang yang dominan dengan warna _orange_.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku mengijinkan kalian mulai berlatih melenturkan otot-otot kalian, tapi bukan dengan bertarung!" cerca Haruno Sakura, sosok gadis yang sangat identik dengan warna bunga musim semi yang sama dengan namanya itu.

"Melakukan latih tanding dengan teman sendiri juga termasuk berlatih, Sakura-_chan_," gerutu sosok pemuda pirang yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan di perang dunia _shinobi _ke empat yang baru saja berakhir dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, tapi itu jika kau sedang dalam kondisi sehat! Kau baru saja melepas tongkatmu tiga hari yang lalu, dan sekarang kau ingin memakainya lagi?" omel Sakura lagi. Ia kemudian mengikat perban baru yang ia lilitkan di pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan keras sehingga membuat putra _Yondaime Hokage_ itu meringis keras.

"_Ittai, ttebayo_, Sakura-_chan_! Apa kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit, heh?" umpatnya pada Sakura yang mulai berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu berjalan ke seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka di ujung _training field_ itu.

"Kabur dari rumah sakit, melakukan _spooring_ sampai membuka luka yang hampir sembuh, kaukira aku bisa lembut dengan orang yang melanggar aturanku, heh?" balas Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "_Mattaku_! Bahkan kau juga ikut-ikutan, Sasuke-_kun_," sambungnya setelah ia berada di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon. Tak tampak luka luar yang terlalu serius di tubuhnya, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu tengah menahan sakit pada kedua matanya.

"Aku bosan," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, posisi mereka yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau memakai _sharingan_-mu lagi, kan? Kau tahu kan kalau— _Mou_! Terserah kalian saja!" ucap Sakura frustasi. Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Tutup matamu!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura, ia hendak menepis kedua tangan Sakura yang memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. Perlakuan gadis itu menyebabkan organ dalamnya yang berfungsi memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh bekerja dua kali lebih berat karena berdegup terlalu kencang. Namun rasa sejuk yang menjalar dari pancaran sinar hijau yang keluar dari tangan Sakura mau tidak mau membuatnya mengikuti perintah gadis itu. Sasuke merasa rileks saat cakra kehijauan Sakura mengalir pada kedua bola matanya, dan rasa perih yang tadi sempat menyerang kedua matanya perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Kalian itu masih dalam tahap pemulihan pasca operasi yang kalian jalani satu bulan lalu. Apa kalian tidak bisa memahami kondisi itu? Aku tahu kalian itu kuat, tapi saat ini kalian tetaplah pasien-pasienku yang lemah," omel Sakura yang terus saja mengoceh sambil mengobati kedua mata Sasuke. "Selesai! Sekarang kalian kembali ke ruangan kalian masing-masing di rumah sakit. Jangan coba-coba kabur atau aku akan memberikan obat bius dosis tinggi supaya kalian tetap terlelap untuk seminggu ke depan!" ancam Sakura yang sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa hampa ketika tangan Sakura menjauh dari wajahnya. Rasa sejuk yang terasa hangat dan nyaman yang mengalir dari tangan Sakura tak lagi ia rasakan. Hatinya kembali mencelos saat ia melihat Sakura yang lebih memilih membantu Naruto untuk berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit daripada dirinya. Memangnya kenapa? Toh, luka yang dialami Naruto saat ini memang lebih parah darinya hingga membuat pemuda itu susah berjalan. Sudah seharusnya Sakura sebagai seorang dokter yang menangani mereka berdua lebih memprioritaskan pasien yang mengalami luka yang lebih serius. Lalu, kenapa dirinya merasa dihampiri oleh perasaan aneh? Aneh karena Sakura tak lagi memperlakukannya seperti saat mereka masih dalam satu tim dulu. Aneh karena Sakura yang biasanya selalu memprioritaskan dirinya dari siapapun termasuk Naruto, kini tak lagi memperlakukannya dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu. Dan aneh karena Sakura yang sekarang tak lagi menempel padanya ke manapun ia pergi.

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa bersyukur, karena sifat Sakura yang selalu ia anggap merepotkan dan berisik itu sudah hilang, tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa ... kecewa? Entahlah, sejak kembali ke desa dari pelariannya sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat ia merasakan cakra seseorang yang ia kenal mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" panggil Sakura saat ia melihat sosok Hatake Kakashi yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"_Yare-yare_ ... Sakura, kau tidak berlaku adil pada pasienmu," ucap Kakashi yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan dengan sedikit limbung.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto— membuat pemuda pirang itu jatuh— dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang memegang mata kirinya.

"O-oi, Sakura-_chan_! Kau tega sekali melepaskan peganganmu begitu saja!" protes Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke saat Sakura telah menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak bilang kalau masih sakit?" ucap Sakura yang kemudian kembali memancarkan cakra hijaunya. "Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang pada kedua matamu," lanjutnya yang kemudian memegang lengan Sasuke dan menuntun pemuda itu untuk berjalan.

Kakashi yang tadinya ingin membantu Sasuke, jadi beralih membantu Naruto yang berusaha berdiri. "Kalian kabur dari rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Kami tidak kabur, _Sensei_. Aku dan Sasuke hanya ingin berlatih," jawab Naruto cepat.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ah, Sakura! Setelah mengantar pasien-pasienmu ini ke rumah sakit, kau ikut aku ke kantor _Hokage_," ujarnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada Kakashi. "_Shishou_ memanggilku? Memangnya ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," ucap Kakashi ringan.

-oo-

Sakura berjalan dengan tidak semangat di belakang Kakashi yang berada di depannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju kantor _Hokage_. Ia dan Kakashi baru saja mengantar Naruto dan Sasuke ke ruangan mereka masing-masing di rumah sakit, dan ia sedang memikirkan kondisi tubuh kedua sahabat sekaligus mantan rekan setimnya itu. Naruto memang menderita luka fisik yang lebih parah dari Sasuke, karena pemuda itu harus mengalami operasi yang memakan waktu cukup lama akibat beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya patah dan bergeser, kondisi jantungnya tidak stabil dan beberapa faktor lainnya. Sasuke juga mengalami luka yang lumayan parah setelah pulang dari medan perang, namun yang paling mengkhawatirkan Sakura adalah kedua mata Sasuke. Akibat pemakaian _sharingan_ yang terlalu berlebihan saat bertarung di medan perang, kedua mata Sasuke terancam buta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimanapun Sakura ingin menyembuhkan mata Sasuke yang belum lama ini ia ketahui merupakan mata milik mendiang kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"...ra? Sakura?" panggilan Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu baru sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang _Hokage_ saat melihat pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau melamun?"

"Ah, maaf, _Sensei_. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Sakura.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan mendahului Sakura.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang," tukas Tsunade yang melihat sosok Kakashi dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"_Ha'i_, aku sudah membawa Sakura, Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Kakashi.

Tsunade melepaskan kacamata baca yang tadi dipakainya. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggilmu, kan?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Aku punya misi keluar desa untukmu," sambungnya.

"_Ha'i_? Misi keluar desa? Bukankah aku dibebaskan dari misi keluar desa sampai semua pasien yang kutangani sembuh, _Shishou_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Aku juga berat mengirimmu keluar desa di saat keadaan belum stabil seperti sekarang ini," tukas Tsunade yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya. "Tiga hari yang lalu, _anbu_ yang bertugas memantau keadaan di perbatasan desa menemukan beberapa orang terdampar di perbatasan desa dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pangeran dari Desa Bunga, Pangeran Muku. Ia datang bersama beberapa pengawalnya untuk meminta pertolongan pada kita. Ia meminta ninja medis terbaik di sini untuk ikut bersamanya ke desanya dan menyembuhkan kerabatnya yang sedang sakit parah. Aku sudah mengatakan akan mengirim salah satu ninja medis kita, tapi dia bersikeras meminta membawamu. Aku sudah pasti menolak permintaannya tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia meminta padaku, tapi kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu yang lebih penting..." jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Apa itu, _Shishou_?"

"Desa Bunga merupakan tempat tumbuhnya berbagai jenis bunga langka. Bunga yang tumbuh di sana bukanlah bunga biasa, bunga-bunga itu tumbuh dari cakra spesial yang terdapat di desa itu. Makanya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sana bisa dipakai untuk meracik obat-obatan. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa masuk dengan mudah dan mengambil bunga-bunga itu, karena penduduk di sana sangat melindungi desa mereka. Karena itu, kali ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk memanfaatkan kondisi mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk mendapatkan beberapa bunga langka itu," sambung Tsunade.

"Anda ingin aku membawa pulang bunga-bunga yang bisa dijadikan obat itu ke desa setelah mengobati kerabat dekat dari Pangeran Muku?" tebak Sakura.

"Kau memang murid terbaikku, Sakura," ucap Tsunade bangga. "Tapi tidak hanya itu, kau harus membawa serta Naruto dan Sasuke dalam misimu ini," lanjutnya.

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade, "apa maksud anda, _Shishou_? Anda tidak mungkin mengikutsertakan Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ dalam misi ini. Aku tahu ini misi yang mudah, tapi kondisi mereka berdua belum cukup baik untuk—"

"Kau tidak mengerti maksud keduaku ini, heh? Alasan kenapa aku mengikutsertakan mereka dalam misi ini bukan sebagai partnermu, tapi sebagai pasienmu. Aku tahu kondisi mereka belum pulih seutuhnya, terutama bocah Uchiha itu. Makanya aku ingin kau menyembuhkan mereka saat kalian sampai di Desa Bunga," potong Tsunade.

"A-apa? Bukankah lebih baik jika aku mengobati mereka saat aku kembali, _Shishou_?"

Tsunade mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan murid kesayangannya itu. "Naruto bisa bertahan saat kau kembali, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Kedua matanya diambang kebutaan," tukas Tsunade ringan. "Kasus matanya kali ini lebih serius, jika kita bisa mendapatkan implan mata dari klan Uchiha dengan mudah, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi kautahu sendiri kalau Sasuke saat ini adalah satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa."

Sakura memandang ubin ruangan itu dengan gelisah. Ia mengerti maksud Tsunade, ia paham betul keadaan Sasuke saat ini, tapi melakukan perjalanan keluar desa pasti akan ada orang-orang yang menghambat perjalanan mereka dan menyebabkan mereka harus bertarung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Aku juga mengikutsertakan Sai pada tim kalian, dan kalian akan menempuh jalur udara agar sampai lebih cepat," ucap Tsunade. "Saat kalian tiba di sana, mintalah beberapa tangkai bunga mawar biru yang sangat langka yang tumbuh di desa itu, dan raciklah sesuai apa yang tertulis di gulungan ini." Tsunade memberikan sebuah gulungan kecil pada Sakura. "Jika kau meraciknya dengan benar, ekstrak bunga itu bisa menjadi obat untuk kedua mata Sasuke dan juga memulihkan luka-luka Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus segera menyembuhkan mereka. Naruto sudah menjadi kandidat calon _hokage_ yang akan menggantikanku, dan Sasuke tetap harus menjalani hukumannya sebagai mantan _missing-nin_."

Ucapan terakhir Tsunade membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Ia ingat benar bahwa Sasuke masih harus menjalani hukumannya karena pernah meninggalkan desa, karena itulah misi kedua kali ini sedikit berat baginya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan kami akan berangkat, _Shishou_?"

"Besok pagi. Kau bisa mempersiapkan segalanya mulai hari ini," sahut Tsunade.

"_Ha'i, Shishou_."

.

.

.

"Ingat pesanku baik-baik! Misi ini sebenarnya misi yang sangat mudah bagi kalian, kita hanya mengantar Pangeran dari Desa Bunga sampai di desanya dengan selamat, menyembuhkan kerabatnya sekaligus menyembuhkan kalian, dan kembali ke desa dengan selamat. Kita akan lebih banyak melakukan perjalanan udara dengan burung buatan Sai, tapi kemungkinan kita diserang tiba-tiba oleh orang tak dikenal juga tidak kecil. Jika hal itu terjadi, biar aku dan Sai yang bertarung, kalian berdua hanya bertugas menjaga Pangeran dan pengawalnya. Kalian mengerti?" Sakura mengingatkan Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum mereka berangkat melaksanakan misi pagi itu. Ia bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sudah berada di gerbang desa sambil menunggu kedatangan Pangeran dari Desa Bunga beserta pengawalnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kita bisa melaksanakan misi sebagai tim tujuh lagi~" seru Naruto senang.

"Kau mendengar perkataanku atau tidak, Naruto?" kesal Sakura karena Naruto tiba-tiba berseru senang seperti itu, meskipun pada akhirnya ia juga ikut tersenyum simpul.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_ ... aku mengerti, Sakura-_chan_," sahut Naruto.

"Tidak boleh bertarung apalagi memakai _rasen shuriken_!" ingat Sakura. "Kau juga, Sasuke-_kun_, tidak boleh memakai _sharingan_! Bagaimanapun keadaan kita nanti, kau tidak boleh memakainya! Mengerti?" ancam Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Wah, kalian sudah berkumpul. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku harus menolong—"

"Tidak usah menjelaskan kebohonganmu, _Sensei_," ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan buruk guru mereka itu.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan dari balik masker hitamnya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Ah, mari kuperkenalkan dengan klien kalian dalam misi ini. Dia adalah Pangeran dari Desa Bunga, Pangeran Muku," ujar Kakashi yang menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seusia dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Sekilas pemuda itu sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya yang panjang dan iris matanya yang tak sekelam mata Sasuke membuatnya tampak berbeda. "Dan pria di sebelahnya adalah pengawal pribadi Pangeran Muku, namanya Maroi-_san_," lanjut Kakashi sambil menujuk pria berambut cokelat di sebelah Pangeran Muku.

"Mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_," ucap sang Pangeran sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Ah, sama-sama. Tidak usah canggung seperti itu, sepertinya kita sebaya," tukas Naruto yang merangkul pundak Pangeran Muku.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau sedikit menjaga perilakumu itu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Pangeran," ucap Sai datar sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ah, kau ninja medis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu, kan? Aku Muku, mohon bantuanmu untuk ke depannya," sang pangeran mendekati Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Ia berucap dengan ekspresi penuh harap pada Sakura.

"E-eh, iya. Mohon kerja samanya juga, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkan kerabat anda, Pangeran," sahut Sakura yang gugup karena perlakuan Pangeran Muku yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu kembali merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuatnya ingin sekali melayangkan _chidori_-nya pada Pangeran Muku. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura, "sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, Sakura."

"A-ah, iya," Sakura melepaskan genggaman Pangeran Muku dan beralih menatap Sai. "Sai, kau bisa mengeluarkan transportasi kita sekarang?" tanyanya pada Sai.

"Hmm. Aku akan mengeluarkan tiga burung besar, kita bagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Pangeran Muku dan Maroi-_san_, aku dan Naruto, lalu kau dan Sasuke," ucap Sai yang membagi mereka dalam tiga kelompok.

"Tidak, aku akan bersama dengan Sakura-_san_. Maroi, kau bersama dengannya," potong Pangeran Muku sambil menatap Sasuke. "Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Sakura-_san_ selama perjalanan," sambungnya.

Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin melempar sang Pangeran ke dalam api _amaterasu_ miliknya kalau saja ia tidak mengingat kondisi matanya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Ia hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya, dan segera menaiki burung besar buatan Sai dengan sekali gerakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebaiknya kau berada di belakang Maroi-_san_. Tidak bagus untuk matamu kalau kau berada di depan," saran Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi ia lalu menggeser duduknya ke belakang, memberi tempat untuk Maroi duduk di depannya. Setelah semua menaiki burung masing-masing, mereka pun berangkat menuju Desa Bunga yang terletak di sebelah tenggara desa Konoha. Mereka akan membutuhkan waktu selama enam hari penuh untuk sampai ke desa itu jika melakukan perjalanan dari darat, tapi karena mereka melakukan perjalanan dari udara, maka mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu selama tiga hari untuk sampai ke Desa Bunga melalui rute terpendek yang hanya bisa dilakukan melalui perjalanan udara.

-oo-

"_Ano_ ... Sakura-_san_," ucapan Pangeran Muku yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan perhatian Sakura yang tadinya fokus memantau keadaan sekitar.

"Eh? Ada apa, Pangeran?" sahut Sakura yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Pangeran Muku.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Muku saja," ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Sakura. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apakah kau punya seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, selain orangtuamu?"

Kening Sakura mengerut mendengar pertanyaan sang Pangeran. "Tentu saja. Orang-orang di desa sangat berharga bagiku," jawab Sakura spontan.

Pangeran Muku menggeleng, "bukan. Maksudku apa kau punya seseorang yang menempati posisi spesial di sini?" tanyanya sambil mendekap dada kirinya.

"Eh? Itu ... a-aku—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu," ujarnya memotong ucapan ragu Sakura. "Tapi, aku punya ... Aku punya seseorang yang menempati posisi spesial di sini," ucapnya kemudian, masih dengan mendekap erat dadanya.

"Apakah dia adalah orang yang kau minta aku untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hmm," Pangeran Muku mengangguk pelan. Matanya kemudian memandang hamparan hutan hijau yang berada di bawah mereka. "Dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki, dan juga satu-satunya tabib yang ada di desaku."

"Eh? Dia satu-satunya tabib di desamu? Itukah sebabnya kau jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha mencariku?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Pangeran Muku kembali mengangguk. "Hmm. Desa kami memang terkenal sebagai tempat tumbuhnya berbagai jenis bunga langka yang dapat dijadikan obat-obatan, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang bisa melakukannya. Dan hampir semua tabib di desa kami gugur saat perang berlangsung, hanya meninggalkan satu orang, yaitu Ryuuzetsu. Tapi saat ini dia sedang berbaring tak berdaya di rumahnya, dan tak seorang pun mengijinkanku untuk mengunjunginya," ungkap Pangeran Muku.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang tahu penyebab dari penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Mereka takut Ryuuzetsu terjangkit virus langka dan akan menular padaku jika aku menemuinya," sahut Pangeran Muku. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya sebelum pernikahanku diselenggarakan," sambungnya.

"Me-menikah? Kau akan menikah?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hidup sebagai seorang pangeran itu tak seindah yang dibayangkan banyak orang. Bahkan aku tak bisa memilih orang yang ingin kujadikan pendampingku dengan keinginanku sendiri," lirih Pangeran Muku. Ia lalu menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan pedih, "itulah kenapa tadi aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu, Sakura-_san_. Kalau kau punya seseorang yang berharga di hatimu, kau pasti mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Maka dari itu, kumohon, selamatkanlah Ryuuzetsu," pinta Pangeran Muku sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tersentuh dengan perkataan Pangeran Muku. Ia lalu memegang pundak Pangeran Muku dan tersenyum tulus padanya. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Muku-_san_," ucap Sakura. _'Karena aku juga punya seseorang yang seperti itu, dan aku juga ingin menyembuhkannya.' _"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkan teman spesialmu itu, Muku-_san_," sambung Sakura.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_. Aku berhutang budi padamu," tukas Pangeran Muku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"_E-etto_ ... kau tidak perlu menggenggam tanganku seperti itu, Muku-_san_," ujar Sakura canggung.

"E-eh? Apa ini menganggumu? Cara ini biasa dilakukan penduduk di desaku saat berterima kasih pada seseorang," sahut Pangeran Muku polos.

"O-oh, begitu..." ucap Sakura canggung sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata sekelam _onyx_ terus mengawasinya dan Pangeran Muku dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyengat permukaan kulit Sakura saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Sudah dua hari ia melakukan perjalanan bersama teman-temannya menuju Desa Bunga. Dan hari ini, jika tidak ada halangan yang berarti, mereka akan tiba di desa itu saat matahari tenggelam.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" Suara Sai terdengar di telinga Sakura saat _emerald_-nya mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ah, Sai, _ohayou_~ apa aku tidur terlalu lama? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Sakura bertanya pada Sai tentang luka yang ia dapat saat kemarin mereka berhadapan dengan beberapa perampok hutan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula hanya luka kecil," jawab Sai sambil memperlihatkan lengan kiri atasnya.

"Ah, di mana semua orang?" tanya Sakura saat tak mendapati seorangpun berada di sekitar mereka.

"Maroi-_san_, Pangeran Muku dan Naruto sedang mencari ikan di sungai untuk sarapan. Sasuke tadi ada di sini menemanimu yang masih tidur, tapi baru saja ia pergi untuk mengambil minum katanya," sahut Sai ringan.

'_Me-menemaniku? Yang benar saja!'_ batin Sakura tak percaya.

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_! Kami dapat banyak tangkapan ikan!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pepohonan, diikuti Pangeran Muku dan Maroi.

"Wah ... banyak juga tangkapan kalian," puji Sai.

"Naruto-_kun_ sangat hebat dalam membaca gerakan ikan-ikan itu, makanya kami bisa menangkap banyak ikan," ucap Pangeran Muku.

Sakura langsung saja mendelik pada Naruto. "Tenang, Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya memakai mode _sannin _saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhku, kok," potong Naruto cepat.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat. "Di mana Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah dia mengambil air di sungai?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke-_san_ juga pergi ke sungai? Tapi kami tidak bertemu dengannya," tukas Maroi.

"Iya, kami tidak bertemu dengan, _teme_, Sakura-_chan,_" sambung Naruto. "Ah, dia pasti di sekitar sini. Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_, _teme_ tidak mungkin tersesat. Kita sarapan saja duluan," ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura ingin mencari ke mana Sasuke pergi, tapi perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Tak mungkin Sasuke bisa tersesat. Ia lalu ikut serta mengolah ikan hasil tangkapan Naruto, Pangeran Muku dan Maroi untuk sarapan mereka pagi itu.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke baru saja tiba dari hilir sungai untuk mengambil air minum. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya saat tiba di hilir sungai, mungkin mereka berselisih jalan, pikirnya. Sasuke membawakan sebotol air segar untuk Sakura yang sekarang mungkin sudah bangun. Jujur saja, ia terus berada di sisi gadis itu sepanjang malam.

Saat Sasuke sudah hampir sampai di tempat peristirahatan mereka, ia bisa mendengar suara dari teman-temannya. Berarti Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah kembali. Ia sudah akan mendekati kerumunan teman-temannya saat _onyx_-nya menangkap ekspresi Sakura yang tengah tertawa lepas. Ekspresinya begitu lepas seperti tidak terbebani apa-apa. Seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang melihat ekpresi bahagia Sakura seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa, mengetahui Sakura bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu tanpa kehadiran dirinya di sana membuat ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. Perasaan yang sering menghampirinya belakangan ini saat ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Sasuke tak jadi mendekati teman-temannya, ia memilih untuk kembali ke hilir sungai untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti karena matanya yang tiba-tiba kabur dan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantam kedua mata dan kepalanya.

"Sial! Kenapa semakin hari semakin buruk? Sepertinya operasi itu tidak berefek apa-apa," gumam Sasuke pelan yang diselingi dengan rintihan kecil. Ia mencoba untuk bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya untuk meredam rasa sakit di kedua mata dan kepalanya, dan ia sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundak kirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Panggil suara feminin yang sangat ia kenal itu.

'_Sial! Kenapa harus dia yang memergokiku di saat seperti ini! Dan kenapa aku tak menyadari kedatangannya?' _umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Namun bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika ia tak bisa bersikap seolah baik-baik saja. "Hn, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau terus saja menanyakan itu? Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul tadi.

"Oi, _teme_! Ke mana saja kau? Kalau tidak segera sarapan, jatahmu akan kuambil!" terdengar seruan dari Naruto yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"_Yappari_! Sasuke-_kun_ masih terganggu dengan sikapku. Padahal aku hanya ... mengkhawatirkannya," bisik Sakura. Ia lalu mengikuti jejak Sasuke untuk kembali pada teman-temannya.

-oo-

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Pangeran Muku saat mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang tinggi yang tertutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman sulur yang tumbuh liar.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah pintu gerbang Desa Bunga," seru Naruto takjub.

"Memang banyak orang yang terkecoh karena tanaman-tanaman liar itu," ucap Maroi santai. Ia lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan, "buka!" perintahnya kemudian. Setelah itu muncul cahaya putih yang perlahan membuka pintu gerbang itu. Sedikit menyilaukan mata awalanya, namun pemandangan berikutnya membuat Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke takjub.

"Whooaa! Ini yang namanya Desa Bunga? Indah sekali~" seru Naruto senang saat mereka telah memasuki kawasan Desa Bunga yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa tentara desa. Sebuah kereta kuda berwarna hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran," ucap seorang pengawal pintu gerbang berjubah putih yang menyambut kedatangan Pangeran Muku dan Maroi.

"Hn. Mereka semua adalah tamuku dan akan menginap di dalam istana selama mereka di sini. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang ninja medis, jadi perlakukan mereka dengan baik," perintah Pangeran Muku.

"Kami mengerti, Pangeran," jawab sang pengawal pintu gerbang.

"Silahkan naik ke dalam kereta bersama Pangeran. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke istana Raja," tukas Maroi yang sudah mengambil alih tempat kusir yang ada di depan kereta kuda itu.

Naruto dengan semangat memasuki kereta kuda itu mengikuti Pangeran Muku yang sudah naik terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Suara Sai di belakang membuat Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sai. "Butuh pegangan?" tawar Sai pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah," ucap Sasuke datar. Ia lalu melirik Sakura yang masih berhenti di pintu kereta kuda itu. "Mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Kau menghalangi jalanku," tukasnya dingin pada Sakura.

"A-ah, maaf," ucap Sakura cepat. Ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di samping Naruto. Sasuke memilih duduk di sampingnya dan Sai memilih duduk di samping Pangeran Muku. Sakura sempat meilirik ke arah Sasuke yang lebih memilih menatap ke jendela kecil yang ada di sampingnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang salah pada diri pemuda itu. Namun sepertinya Sasuke baik-baik saja. "_Ano_ ... bisakah kita langsung menuju ke tempat pasien yang harus kusembuhkan itu?" pinta Sakura pada Pangeran Muku.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin segera memeriksa Ryuuzetsu, Sakura-_san_. Tapi biarkan aku menjamu kalian makan malam terlebih dahulu. Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, ada baiknya kita beristirahat sejenak setelah perjalanan panjang. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkan kau ke tempat Ryuuzetsu berada," ucap Pangeran Muku.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Sakura. Dan perjalanan menuju istana Desa Bunga diisi oleh keributan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto dan Sai yang mendebatkan hal-hal kecil.

-oo-

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke sedang duduk di atas dinding batu yang ada di halaman belakang istana Desa Bunga. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam saat ia menyadari sosok Sasuke yang menghilang dari ruang makan. "Bolehkah aku memeriksa matamu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sasuke tak menyahut. Dari pandangan Sakura, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang mulai kehilangan bentuk penuhnya. Sakura hendak bertanya lagi saat tiba-tiba merasakan Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan berbalik!" perintah Sasuke. Ia merapatkan punggungnya pada punggung Sakura yang mematung. "Tetap seperti itu," ujarnya lagi.

Sakura terkejut, tapi ia tetap mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke. "Hmm." Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Sakura tersentak dan membulatkan kedua _emerald_-nya. Hangat. Ia bisa merasakan tangan besar Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau bisa terserang flu jika berlama-lama di sini," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya yang tadi mengelus kepala Sakura pelan. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu, yang pasti sejak tadi ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk erat gadis itu; melampiaskan rasa sakit pada kedua matanya yang ia tutup sejak tadi. Bahkan saat ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura yang berbalik saat tak lagi merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. Dia menghilang, dan Sakura terpaku dengan berbagai emosi yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Perasaan nyaman, hangat, khawatir, bersalah dan juga ... rindu. Ia tahu, selama ini ia menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Ia tahu, selama ini ia hanya memperlambat proses penyembuhan mata Sasuke. Ia tahu, selama ini ia egois melakukan semua itu karena ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri. Melindungi dirinya dari penolakan yang mungkin akan Sasuke lakukan terhadap semua perilaku yang ia berikan padanya, dan melindungi dirinya dari kesepian yang akan melandanya jika Sasuke sembuh dan harus menjalani hukuman kurungan dari tetua desa. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura malam itu, ia tak berniat mencari di mana keberadaan Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang tak lagi berbentuk sempurna sambil tergugu dalam sunyinya malam.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya setelah mereka sampai di Desa Bunga, Sakura bersama Sai pergi menuju rumah kerabat Pangeran Muku yang harus diperiksanya. Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di istana karena perintah yang ia berikan, mengingat mereka memang butuh istirahat lebih setelah perjalanan panjang kemarin.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Kulihat kondisinya tidak lebih baik dari terakhir kalinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah terlihat lebih bersemangat," Sai tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan segera meracik ramuan obat yang diperintahkan oleh _Shisou_ setelah selesai memeriksa kerabat Muku-_san_," jawab Sakura cepat. Langkah kakinya terlihat terburu-buru. Kentara sekali kalau Sakura ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misinya dan segera menyembuhkan dua pasiennya yang terakhir.

Sai hanya memandang punggung Sakura di depannya dengan tatapan maklum. "Kau juga sebaiknya menyembuhkan sakitmu, Sakura," gumam Sai pelan.

-oo-

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura-_san_?" Pangeran Muku segera menanyai Sakura setelah gadis merah jambu itu keluar dari ruangan tempat Ryuuzetsu berbaring.

"Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ia mengidap penyakit yang serius. Tidak ada virus atau semacamnya, dan semua tanda-tanda vitalnya sangat normal," ujar Sakura yang kemudian berdiri di hadapan Pangeran Muku.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" tanya Pangeran Muku.

"Dia mengalami demam tinggi karena terlalu memforsir tubuhnya untuk bekerja. Dia mengalami sesak di dadanya dan terkadang tekanan darahnya juga menurun karena terlalu memikirkan sesuatu hal ... sesuatu hal yang selalu ia pendam selama ini dan mencapai puncaknya saat ia akhirnya _collapse_ seminggu yang lalu," jelas Sakura pada Pangeran Muku.

"Hal apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Coba pikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi minggu lalu, Pangeran. Keluarganya melarangmu menemuinya bukan karena takut kau tertular penyakit yang dia derita, tapi sesuatu hal yang membuat dia menjadi seperti itu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah dirimu sendiri," ucap Sakura _to the point_.

"Penyebabnya ... aku?" Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi minggu lalu, Pangeran Muku langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Apakah mungkin..."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kaurasakan, Muku-_san_. Temui saja dia. Kau akan menemui jawabannya. Untuk sakit yang dia derita saat ini kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memberi obat untuk menurunkan demamnya dan menstabilkan tekanan darahnya," tukas Sakura ringan. Tanpa basa basi, Pangeran Muku lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi ia masuki. Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Pangeran Muku yang langsung sadar dengan petunjuk yang ia berikan tadi. "Nah, Maroi-_san_, tolong tunjukkan padaku jalan menuju ke tempat tumbuhnya bunga mawar biru yang langka itu," ucap Sakura pada Maroi yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, baiklah, nona Sakura," jawab Maroi kemudian.

"Sst, Sakura. Memangnya apa yang terjadi minggu lalu di sini? Kenapa ada kaitannya dengan penyakit yang diderita teman Pangeran Muku itu?" Sai berbisik pelan pada Sakura saat mereka telah keluar dari rumah Ryuuzetsu, dan berjalan menuju tempat tumbuhnya bunga mawar biru langka yang akan dijadikan obat oleh Sakura.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin tahu masalah orang lain, Sai," ujar Sakura yang merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sai.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk menyembuhkan orang itu, tapi tak sampai satu jam kau sudah bisa menyembuhkannya," sahut Sai santai.

"Aku tidak menyembuhkannya. Aku hanya menyembuhkan penyakit fisiknya saja, sedangkan batinnya hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Pangeran," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu memandang hamparan bunga-bunga berlainan jenis yang memang tak pernah luput dari pandangan mereka selama berjalan di Desa Bunga. "Ah, romantis sekali kalau kau bisa sembuh karena ciuman sang Pangeran~ seperti di dongeng-dongeng saja," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Sakura. "Sudah kuduga masalahnya sama," ucapnya saat melihat papan pengumuman di balai desa yang baru saja mereka lewati. Di papan itu tertulis pengumuman tentang pernikahan sang Pangeran dengan seorang Putri dari desa lain.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Sai saat ia mendengar gumaman tak jelas darinya.

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi seperti teman Pangeran Muku jika tidak mengobati penyakitmu itu. Ah, apa seharusnya aku mengatakan bahwa yang menderita penyakit itu Sasuke, ya? Seharusnya kalian harus lebih jujur pada diri kalian sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, heh?" tanya Sakura lagi, namun kali ini semburat merah mulai merayapi pipi tirusnya. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sai.

Sai kembali menggeleng pelan, tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan kekehan kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa Sasuke akan sembuh kalau kau memberinya sebuah ciuman, Sakura," ucap Sai asal. Dan setelah mengatakannya, sepertinya Sai harus menyesal karena ia harus merasakan tinjuan maut dari Sakura yang mendarat di kepalanya. "Kau berniat membunuhku, Sakura," protes Sai sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sakura tak menjawab protesan Sai dan hanya mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan bergumam, "kalau seperti ini terus saat membahas Sasuke-_kun_, bisa-bisa fungsi jantungku akan mengalami gangguan dini," gumamnya.

-oo-

Sakura sedang meracik obat untuk Naruto dan Sasuke saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dengan keras.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kenapa kau berisik seperti itu, Naruto? Kau menganggu konsentrasiku!" hardik Sakura pada Naruto yang membungkuk sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"I-itu ... _Teme_ ... dia ... kesakitan," tukas Naruto putus-putus.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tidak tahu. Aku sedang beristirahat di kamar seperti yang kauperintahkan selagi kau membuat obat untuk kami. Tapi tiba-tiba saja_ teme_ mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang matanya," ucap Naruto yang sudah menormalkan napasnya.

Sakura panik mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia sedang membuat obat untuk Sasuke, tapi belum sepenuhnya selesai. Tapi kemudian ia mengambil obat setengah jadi itu dan langsung berlari menuju kamar di mana Sasuke berada. Sakura bisa mendengar rintihan Sasuke saat ia telah berada di depan kamar yang disediakan untuk Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai di dalam istana itu. Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, ia bisa melihat Sai yang sedang menenangkan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" tanya Sakura saat ia mendekati sosok Sasuke yang masih mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang mata kirinya.

"Ambil mataku, Sakura ... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." rintih Sasuke pelan.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat aliran darah yang merembes di telapak tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, minum ini," ujar Sakura yang menyodorkan botol obat yang belum selesai itu pada Sasuke. Ia berusaha meminumkan obat itu pada Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil karena Sasuke yang terus mengerang kesakitan. Sakura tidak tega melihat Sasuke kesakitan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Sai tadi siang melintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lalu melakukan hal yang disarankan oleh teman tanpa ekspresinya itu.

Sai dan Naruto yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua bola mata mereka saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada Sasuke. Saat ini, Sakura tengah meminumkan obat yang ia racik pada Sasuke melalui mulutnya. Sakura mendekap tubuh Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu menenggak abis obat yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmh..." Sai dan Naruto bisa mendengar desahan Sakura di dalam usahanya memasukkan semua larutan obat itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang masih merintih kesakitan. _'Kumohon bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun,_' _pinta Sakura dalam hati. Ia kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang masih menahan sakit setelah meminumkan seluruh obat yang diraciknya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sakura merasa lega saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang melemas di dalam dekapannya. "Apakah obatnya bereaksi?" gumam Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur di bahunya. Ia lalu membaringkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur dan membersihkan bercak darah yang ada di tangan dan mata kiri Sasuke. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk memeriksa tanda-tanda vital pada tubuh Sasuke. _'Syukulah, semuanya kembali normal,'_ batinnya lega.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, apa _teme_ baik-baik saja?" Setelah akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada Sasuke tadi, Naruto akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Untuk sementara tidak apa-apa. Obat yang kubuat tadi memang belum sepenuhnya selesai, tapi kurasa sudah mulai berefek." Sakura lalu menyerahkan botol lain yang tadi dibawanya pada Naruto. "Minum ini, kau juga harus segera sembuh," tukas Sakura yang bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Err~ kau tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama padaku seperti yang tadi kaulakukan pada _teme_, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto polos. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto hanya bisa meringis kencang mendapati pukulan maut Sakura. "_Ittai, ttebayo_!"

Sakura tak menghiraukan ringisan Naruto, ia hanya berkata singkat pada Sai sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. "Tolong jaga Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hmm, serahkan saja padaku, Sakura," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap hamparan bunga mawar biru yang sangat langka di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kebun bunga kerajaan yang tak jauh dari bangunan utama istana Desa Bunga. Sudah lima hari ia berada di desa penuh bunga itu, dan besok bersama ketiga temannya yang lain ia harus kembali ke Konoha. Sejak kejadian Sakura meminumkan obat pada Sasuke dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda itu, tak sekalipun ia melihat keadaan Sasuke secara langsung. Ia merasa sangat malu jika harus menemui Sasuke secara langsung mengingat kejadian tak terduga itu. Jadi ia hanya menitipkan obat untuk Sasuke melalui Sai ataupun Naruto yang keadaannya juga sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia juga memantau perkembangan keadaan Sasuke melalui kedua temannya itu.

Sakura terlalu hanyut dalam pemandangan indah di hadapannya, serta naungan langit malam di Desa Bunga yang entah kenapa penuh dengan bintik-bintik kecil bercahaya yang sering disebut bintang malam itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kau akan terkena flu bila berlama-lama berada di luar saat malam begini."

Sebuah suara yang sangat Sakura kenal membuat tubuhnya menegang. Sakura tidak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan ia semakin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat lagi-lagi merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan mataku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang sudah duduk di samping Sakura. Ia ikut memandang hamparan bunga mawar biru yang ada di depannya. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan satu-satunya peninggalan berharga dari kakakku, Itachi. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pada Sasuke, dan kedua _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah senyum tipis dan tulus terukir di bibir Sasuke. Senyum itu tidak lebar, tapi cukup membuat Sakura menitikkan air mata harunya. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini saat melihat senyuman Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menggeleng pelan, "tidak ... Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku membuatmu menderita selama ini. Sebenarnya operasi yang kulakukan padamu sebulan yang lalu tidak memberi efek apa-apa, tapi aku tidak tega mengatakannya padamu. Selama ini aku hanya mengulur waktu sambil menemukan cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan kedua matamu, tapi aku semakin membuatmu menderita dan hampir kehilangan penglihatanmu untuk selamanya. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berkata sambil terisak pelan. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap kedua_ onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Itukah sebabnya kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ternyata selama ini pemuda itu menyadari perubahan sikapnya. "A-aku hanya ingin memberi ruang padamu seperti yang kauinginkan selama ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyebalkan bagimu. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau semakin menyebalkan jika melakukannya, Sakura," ujar Sasuke ringan.

"E-eh?" Sakura kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, entah kenapa ada yang terasa sakit di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dada kirinya. "Dan kurasa, hal itu tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan melakukan hal yang kaulakukan padaku tiga hari yang lalu. Kautahu? Cara itu cukup efektif menyembuhkan mataku, tapi jika kau menjauhiku lagi mungkin aku akan meminta lebih," sambungnya lagi.

Entah Sakura yang terlalu senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hingga ia mendengar nada menggoda dalam nada bicara pemuda itu. Yang jelas, ia segera saja membuang mukanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. "Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkitnya?" tanya Sakura kikuk. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Entah apa alasannya, yang Sakura tahu saat ini ia harus menjaga jarak dari Sasuke atau sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi; dalam artian sebaliknya tentunya.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka kau harus membiarkanku melakukan hal ini padamu..." Sasuke lalu meraih pinggang Sakura dan dalam sekali hentakan membuat posisi Sakura kembali ke tempat semula, bahkan lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi atau kau akan menyesal, Sakura." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan intense. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya sekedar kecupan tanpa nafsu, tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya yang terlena dengan bibir Sakura yang terasa manis di bibirnya. Ia kemudian memperdalam ciumannya pada Sakura sampai paru-parunya memberontak untuk segera diisi oleh pasokan oksigen.

"Hah ... hah ... hah..." terdengar napas terputus dari Sakura setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mautnya. "Kau ... hah ... ingin membunuhku, heh, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya di sela-sela napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri, Sakura," balas Sasuke yang juga masih terengah-engah.

Sakura mendengus sambil terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan polos Sasuke yang terdengar mesum di telinganya. "Kautahu? Kau sama seperti bunga-bunga itu..." ucap Sakura sambil memandang hamparan bunga mawar biru di hadapannya, yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Kau langka, sama seperti mereka. Dan kau juga merupakan misteri bagiku, sama seperti arti dari kumpulan bunga mawar biru itu," lanjut Sakura yang kini menunjuk bunga-bunga cantik itu. "Tapi saat aku mendapatkannya, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena impianku yang langka itu telah terwujud. Sama seperti bunga mawar biru langka yang bisa menyelamatkan hal paling berharga bagimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Dan Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Sasuke yang kemudian dibalas dengan pelukan hangat oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Terima kasih karena masih menungguku sampai saat ini, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. "Hmm. Terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi impian langkaku yang terwujud, Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura. Mereka lalu kembali terhanyut dalam buaian ciuman memabukkan yang lebih lembut dan tanpa nafsu. Hanya ada serpihan kasih sayang dan rasa rindu yang terobati di dalamnya.

Ribuan bintang di langit malam, bulan yang memulai siklus barunya, dan hamparan bunga mawar biru langka di Desa Bunga itu menjadi saksi bisu akan penyatuan dua insan yang terpisahkan oleh jurang kegelapan dan keputusasaan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka kembali bersatu seperti apa yang sudah takdir suratkan untuk mereka di saat yang tepat. Bukankah kenangan pahit sekalipun akan menjadi indah bila waktunya tiba?

-**FIN**-

* * *

**Auhtor's Note :**

Karena minum obat dengan cara disuapin atau minum sendiri itu udah _mainstream_ hohohoho #apahini xD

Uyeee, ini fict pertama yg kupublish sejak berganti nama _penname_~~ Ada yg gak mengenaliku? x))

Btw, _Happy birthday_ buat adek iparku,** Haruno Sakura**-_chan~~ _/o/ #telatwoi

Yap, aku tau ini udah telat dua hari, tapi gpp deh (masih bulan maret soalnya), daripada gak ngasih kado sama sekali buat adek ipar tersayang #kecupSakura

Ah, fict ini juga_ birthday fict_ buat dedekku, **Kimie Sakiyurai** yg udah telaaaaaatt pake banget... Maap dedek m-,-m

Udah mau di publish kemaren2, Kim... tapi setelah dipikir2 kenapa gak sekalian pas ultah Sakura aja xD #alibi

Maap telat yah kado buatmu, say~~~ Semoga kamu suka~~~ ;)

Ah, ya... untuk tiga chara (Muku, Maroi dan Ryuuzetsu) itu bukan OC, kok... kalo ada yg inget itu chara di movie NS yg Blood Prison, cuma di sini latar mereka aku ganti #udahtau (ya, kali aja ada yang gak inget sama mereka)

Okeh, cukup cuap2 gaje nya...  
Akhir kata,

_Mind to give me critism or flame, maybe_? :3

_Sign_,

C.C

**30032014**


End file.
